


he's just not that into you

by yangjiji



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjiji/pseuds/yangjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>新来的女上司误认为ZQ喜欢自己然后发现有个“小三”派派的狗血脑洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

Karl走进阅片室，里面只有Zach一个人在翻看摊了一桌的照片。  
“嗨，你那位新来的副手干得怎么样？”  
Zach抬起头，透过百叶窗看了一眼，新来的副总监正被几个助理堵在过道里汇报工作。  
“她干得不错我想，至少我在这里一个早上了都没有人来烦我，我可以专心地把这期要用的照片挑出来，你知道JJ是多挑剔的一个人。”  
“她负责应付下属，你负责应付JJ，我明白了，看来你们相处得不错。不过我听说员工们可不怎么喜欢她，根据‘茶水间日报’的报道，很快你就能摘掉大魔王的帽子了，因为来了个比你更可怕的老巫婆。”Karl坏笑着搂住Zach的肩膀，“话说最近看你孤身一人真的好可怜啊，上帝都心疼你，特地给你派来个美女搭档。”  
“哈，哈，哈，真好笑Karl。”Zach把照片分类放好，干巴巴地回答，他摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，“如果你不是来找我吃午饭的话就快点带着你的废话一起滚蛋。”  
“我当然是来找你吃饭的，”Karl揽着Zach打开门，“你觉得我们应该叫上老巫婆小姐吗？”  
“她叫Lana Winters。”Zach补充道，Karl不在乎地耸了耸肩膀，Zach转过头，Lana已经不在走道上了，透过玻璃Zach看见她已经回到了自己的办公桌后面，正低头认真地看着文件。  
Zach拖着Karl绕过半个办公区来到那扇写着“Lana Winters”的门前，他敲敲门，引起房间主人的注意。  
“一起去吃午餐吗Lana？”Zach问道。  
Lana抬起头看到自己的顶头上司和设计总监Karl Urban正站在房间门口，她想了一下，还是礼貌地拒绝了Zach的邀请：“感谢你的邀请Mr.Quinto，不过我还是不去了，我们两个都不在办公室的话上面有事会很困扰，所以你们先去吧，我等你们回来再去。”  
“随你便吧。”Karl拉长了调子，不知道为什么他很不喜欢这个女人，“不过我可以告诉你JJ看待午饭比看待杂志重要得多，所以午饭时间他不会给我们找麻烦的，不过，随便你啦。走吧Zach，John他们在等我们了。”  
“好吧好吧，哦，Lana？”Zach在被Karl拖走前再次开口，Lana抬头看他，“叫Zach就好，以后合作愉快。”  
Lana露出一个微笑：“好的Zach。”

看着Zach和Karl消失在转角处，Lana舒了口气，然后又有点懊悔拒绝了Zach的邀请。Lana知道自己在人际交往这方面做得很差劲，她刚来公司上班不到一周就为自己赢得了个“老巫婆”的称号，她知道同事们私底下都在说自己就快要取代Zach成为新一任大魔王了。但是Lana并不觉得自己有什么不对，对待工作她向来容不得任何马虎，如果这能换来员工们更高的工作效率，她不介意继续当恶人。  
严厉的工作态度带来的就是同事们的疏远，Lana换过好几个工作，出色的工作能力能让她轻易地得到一根橄榄枝，但是每次换工作后与新同事的相处都不怎么愉快，一开始愿意与她亲近的人都慢慢因为她的严厉与她疏远。  
来这里上班前她就听说过魔鬼总监Zachary Quinto的名字，她总以为他和自己一样都是那种驭下严苛的上司，但是事实根本不是她认为的那样。Zach对待工作和她一样认真严厉，但同时他又能和所有同事打成一片。或许因为自己的“恶名远播”，Zach是她来到公司后第一个向她提出邀请的人，和他们一起去吃午餐或许是让自己很快融入这个团队的唯一方法。  
办公室里的人都走得七七八八，大家都去吃午饭或者去了休息区，Lana最后还是决定去餐厅找Zach他们。  
餐厅里很热闹，有几个本部的同事看到了Lana但是他们并没有和她打招呼，而且都在她走过来的时候把头低下装作没看见，Lana没有找到Zach他们，正当她打算就像往常一样自己吃完午餐的时候，有人叫住了她。  
“Lana。”是Zach。  
Lana转过头，原来Zach和他的朋友们都坐在一颗茂盛的盆栽后面。  
“我能加入你们吗？”Lana笑着走过去。  
Zach拉开身边的椅子：“当然。”  
Lana坐下来，Zach给她作介绍：“这位是我的新副手Lana Winters小姐。”  
“你们好，很高兴认识你们。”Lana回应，对面的Karl轻哼了一声，声音不大但是在座的人都能听见。  
“我还以为Mrs.Winters不愿意屈尊跟我们这些凡人一起吃饭呢。”  
Lana不知道该怎么回应，幸好坐在她身边的Zach及时解救了她。  
“Karl，嘴巴这么毒Natalie会不要你的。你忘了你刚来公司的时候一个人躲在办公室啃了三天的干面包吗？”  
Karl涨红了脸：“那才不是干面包！那是我亲爱的Natalie给我做的三明治！”  
桌子上的人都笑起来，Lana也感觉放松下来，Zach继续给Lana作介绍。  
“Lana这是Karl，你认识他了，这是John，企划部，你们也见过了。”他指着坐在John身边的黑皮肤女士，“这是Zoe，刚刚从《名利场》调过来的专题编辑，我们是大学校友来着，跟你一样她也是这周才来上班的。”  
每个人都跟Lana打了招呼，除了被Zach揭了短的Karl。  
气氛放松下来，大家说笑着一起吃完了午餐。  
Zach懒洋洋地站起来：“好了，愉快的时间总是短暂的，我得去‘面圣’了，祝我好运。”说完他把自己的餐盘丢给了Karl然后离开了。  
“面圣？”Lana奇怪地问，一边和大家一起站起来收拾盘子。  
Karl哼哼着把自己和Zach的盘子扔进回收台，嘴里嘀咕着回答：“就是去见JJ，JJ很挑剔，而且发起火来很吓人，每次去见他都要提着一条命去，早晚你会见识到。”  
……

快节奏的工作让时间过得很快，Lana来公司已经快一个月，Zach是个雷厉风行的好上司，他把工作安排得井井有条，Lana很享受与这样的人合作，工作了这几年这是Lana遇上的第一个能与自己和拍的工作搭档。通过Zach，Lana也在公司交了不少朋友，虽然她依旧搞不懂为什么销售总监总是对自己抱着一丝敌意，Zoe他们安慰Lana说Karl对谁都是一副生人勿进的暴躁样，但是Lana能感觉到，Karl对自己和对他们是不同的。  
Lana对Zach的好感在不断累积，他英俊又有才华，而且是个得体的绅士，但是没有任何迹象表明他有对象，Lana难免动了心思，但是办公室恋情带来的种种后果又让她有所顾虑。  
周末的时候，Lana去附近的音像店租电影看，在店里他看到了一个很熟悉的人。  
“Zach！”  
Zach转过头，发现是自己的新搭档。  
“嘿！Lana，你怎么在这？”  
“我住在这附近，是这里的常客了。”  
“真巧！我也住在附近。“  
“是吗？我怎么从来没遇见过你？”Lana很奇怪，住在这里快三年了但是她确定从来没在附近见过Zach。  
“因为我不常到这一片来，”Zach笑着回答，“一个人在家很无聊才过来的。”  
Lana很开心：“是吗？需要我推荐吗？”  
Zach举起手里的光盘盒：“我已经挑好了。”  
Lana看了看Zach手里的片子：“《惊情四百年》？真巧，我也打算看这个！”  
“噢，需要让给你吗？女士优先。”  
“不，不用。我已经看过好多遍了，我可以找别的。”  
“那么为了补偿你，我请你吃午饭。”

Lana觉得这一天过得真的很愉快，吃午餐时他们聊了很多，爱看的书，喜欢的电影，Lana发现他们惊人的和拍。   
吃完午饭Zach提出送Lana回家，他们一起走在路边的时候，Lana总是忍不住偷偷地去观察身边的男人，看着他英挺的鼻梁和浓密的睫毛，在脸上投下一篇迷人的阴影，Lana从来没有为一个人这么着迷过。  
我们是如此的相合，你就是上天送给我的礼物……  
就在Lana出神的时候，一辆自行车歪歪扭扭地从后面冲过来。  
“小心！”  
Zach及时伸手拉住正在出神的Lana， Lana倒在Zach怀里。  
“Lana？你没事吧？”  
淬不及防，Lana撞进了那双巧克力色的瞳孔，她知道，在这一刻，她整个人都沦陷了。

周一，Lana一直都处于半发呆的状态中，她知道这很不专业，但是她实在觉得很困扰。她决定要跟Zach表明自己的心意，她相信不只是自己对Zach有感觉，Zach同样信任她并且关心她。  
那天差点被自行车撞倒，Lana的脚踝有点扭到，Zach陪着她去了医院，医院的护士问她外面的男人是不是她的男朋友时，Lana没有否认。从医院出来后，Zach体贴地把她送到了家，第二天还打电话来问候她是否安好。  
这一切都让Lana沦陷得更深，当断不断必受其乱，她决定要跟Zach表明自己的心意，问题是，什么时候说才好，Zach上班的时间不谈私事，她自己也一样；下班后Zach都会跟着Karl他们一去出去玩，Lana跟着去了两次，感觉自己不太喜欢闹哄哄的酒吧，而且酒吧也不是适合表白的地方。  
那么看来，只有等到午休的时候，想办法单独跟他说。  
一整个上午Lana都在胡思乱想，好不容易到了午餐时间，Lana抢在Karl没有来找Zach之前，先向Zach的办公室走去。  
午休时分的办公室有点闹哄哄的，就在Lana离Zach的办公室还有几步远的时候，一个穿着白衬衣牛仔裤，背着单肩包，带着一副粗框眼镜的青年蹦蹦跳跳地走进了办公室。  
Lana不由得放慢了脚步，看着青年活力四射地跟每一个人热情地打招呼。Lana不满地皱了皱眉头，她向来不喜欢有人在办公区打打闹闹，然后她看着青年先她一步直接推门走进了Zach的办公室。  
“Zach！我回来了！”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

Lana满怀怨气地坐在餐厅里，对面坐着那个蹦蹦跳跳跑进Zach办公室的年轻人。  
经过介绍，Lana知道年轻人叫做Chris Pine，Zach手下——现在也是她的手下——能力最出众的一个，之前被派去法国交流，今天刚刚回来。  
Chris的出现打断了Lana的计划，她看着Chris冲进Zach的办公室，大喊着直接扑在Zach背上，而那个传说中的大魔王在听到声音后也笑着转过身，把Chris拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱中。Lana不知道他们说了什么，即便隔着一片玻璃墙，她也能感觉到他们见到彼此时那溢于言表的喜悦。  
然后，Karl他们出现了，看到Chris，Karl咒骂着什么天杀的上帝之类的话，冲上去拉着Chris左右转了几圈，仿佛在确定Chris没有少带什么身上的零件回来，随后在餐厅里，Zoe和John也同样表达了见到Chris的喜悦。  
现在他们一起坐在餐厅里，Lana看着Chris斜靠在Zach身上，一边漫不经心地挖着手里的布丁，一边和Karl他们说话。Lana嫉妒着能和Zach这么亲密的Chris，之前他们一起吃饭都是随便坐，但是当她明白了自己的心意，他人和Zach的任何亲密举动都显得那么刺眼。  
“算你这小混蛋有良心，知道一回来就来看我们，嗯？” Karl依旧恶声恶气，手上却不断地把自己盘子里的东西往Chris的盘子里搬。  
Chris笑嘻嘻地回答：“对啊，我想死你了Karl。”，然后当他看到Karl给自己弄来的都是蔬菜沙拉素披萨什么，又立刻苦了一张脸。  
“Chris才不是来看你的Karl，你少自恋了。John一面观察着自己盘子里的食物一面毫不留情地挤兑Karl。  
Karl装作很惊讶的样子停下手里的动作：“什么？！Chris你不是因为想念可怜的Karl叔叔才跑来看我的吗？”  
Chris依旧苦着脸看着自己的餐盘：“谁给我点肉吃我就想念谁。”  
John终于决定他不想吃那个诡异的，不知配方的肉丸子：“喏，想念John叔叔比想念Karl叔叔划算得多。”  
Zach也不甘示弱地把自己的汉堡给了Chris：“嘿！想念Zach叔叔可以获得巨无霸汉堡一个！”  
Zoe翻了个白眼：“别理他们Chris，他们都拿自己不吃的东西投喂你，你想吃什么我去给你拿。”  
Chris立刻站起来给了Zoe一个大大的拥抱：“我就说在巴黎老感觉缺了点什么！原来是缺了Zoe阿姨的爱！”  
Zoe笑骂了一声，走开去给Chris拿食物去了，Chris得意洋洋地把Zach他们堆在他盘子里的东西又弄回了他们自己的盘子里。

吃完饭后，本该回家休息的Chris并没有离开，因为他们几个决定晚上去嗨一下给Chris接风。Chris跟着Zach和Lana回到了办公室，中午他回来时离开去吃饭的同事都热情地跟他打了招呼，然后一起围在Chris的桌边聊了好一阵。  
Lana看着他们愣了会神，Zach端着自己的杯子走到她身边。  
“你怎么Lana？”  
Lana回过神：“哦，没什么，只是觉得Chris人缘真好，你们都这么喜欢他……”  
Zach笑了：“他是挺讨人喜欢的不是吗？你会喜欢他的，Chris的工作能力和他的人缘一样出色。”  
休息时间差不多结束了，围着Chris的那堆人都自觉回到自己的位置继续工作，这是被Zach培养出来的好习惯。  
Chris收拾完自己的桌子，回过头看见Lana和Zach站在一起望着自己，他愉快地向他们挥了挥手，然后指指办公室的门，皱着眉头做了个鬼脸，怎么看怎么像暴躁的销售总监。Zach微笑着摇了摇头，Chris又对着他们吐了吐舌头，哼着小曲离开了。  
“我们不是约好晚上去玩吗？他要回家了？”  
Zach回答：“他去烦Karl了，可怜的Karl，我为他祈祷。”  
“他们关系真好。”  
这次Zach轻笑出声：“是啊，Karl就像是Chris的哥哥，脾气很暴躁的那种。”  
“可是你们是怎么认识的？毕竟你们的年纪不一样大。”  
“以后再说给你听吧Lana，该工作了。”  
整个下午Lana依旧不在状态。三点多的时候Chris回来了，看起来心满意足地一头扎进了Zach的办公室没再出来。  
Lana觉得心里很不舒服，她能感觉到Chris看待Zach和其他人是不同的，虽然他一直在和其他人玩闹，和Zach的互动是最少的，但是他投向Zach的视线是最多的，而且那种眼神，Lana感觉很熟悉。  
带着疑惑走进洗手间，Lana瞪着镜子中的自己，忽然，她明白了，Chris那个熟悉的眼神从何而来。  
那和她自己，看着Zach时的眼神一模一样！那种带着爱慕与期待的眼神……

晚上在酒吧里，Karl被Zach和John架到了舞池里，Zoe也摇摆着腰身跟着去了，只剩下Lana和Chris坐在吧台，看着他们四个在舞池里不知道是在跳舞还是打架。  
Chris一手端着自己的可乐一手杵着下巴，乐颠颠地大声指点Zach打Karl的肚子，Lana开口跟他说话。  
“你为什么不喝酒Chris？他们不是要来给你接风么？”  
Chris笑眯眯地回答：“我酒品不好，他们从来不敢让我喝酒。上次我喝醉了，在大街上又跳又闹，Zach来拉我，差点被我推进排水沟里。”  
提到了自己喜欢的人，Lana的眼神变得温柔起来：“他是个好上司……”  
“也是好朋友。从小到大我最庆幸的就是有他们在我身边。”  
Lana惊讶地转过头：“你们是一起长大的？”  
“哦不，只有我和Zach是一起长大的。我们小时候住在同一条街上，Zach比我大，他带着我到处捣蛋，我就屁颠屁颠地跟在他后面，一直跟到小学、高中，甚至大学我也是跟着Zach选的。”提到小时候的事，Chris浑身都洋溢着快乐，“Karl是Zach的大学同学，他介绍我们认识的，John和Zoe是在校友会上认识的，毕业后我们都进了同一个集团公司——当然我和Zoe比他们晚——分在不同的子公司，不过最后又都调在了一起，缘分真的是很奇妙不是吗？Zach他们没有跟你说吗？”  
Lana看着Chris盯着Zach的眼神，带着赤裸裸的爱意，怎么看怎么觉得刺眼，而Chris的话又像是挑衅，这一切都让Lana很不满。  
“不，他们没有跟我说过你。”  
Chris依旧笑容灿烂：“不管怎么说，欢迎加入我们的小团体，还有很多事以后慢慢告诉你。”  
“当然，我迫不及待。”  
如果你喜欢他，那么很抱歉，阻挡在我面前的一切障碍，我都会铲除。

Lana远远地看见Chris端着餐盘走过来，东张西望地在寻找什么，她悄悄地瞄了坐在对面的Zach一眼，明白Chris是在找Zach。  
背对门坐着的Zach没有发现Chris的到来，他继续和John聊着今天晚会的细节。Lana，不想给Chris任何抢走Zach的机会，她正打算开口说点什么好转移大家的注意力，坐在她身边的Karl已经发现了在门口东张西望的Chris，兴高采烈地挥手招呼Chris。  
“Chris！这儿！”  
Lana暗暗瞪了Karl一眼，然后装作也是刚刚发现Chris的样子：“哦，嗨Chris！你来晚了我们都快吃完了，这里，我让你和你的好哥们儿坐。”她端起盘子做到了Zach旁边的空座位上，原本打算坐在Zach身边的Chris稍稍愣了一下，但他还是很快地恢复过来。  
“啊，谢谢你Lana。”  
Chris只好坐在Karl身边，不过他看起来神情自然，似乎没有发现有什么问题。  
死心吧Chris Pine，Zach是我的。  
“今天怎么这么晚Chris？”Zach问道，“刚才我没见你在办公室还以为你先来了。”  
“要弄点资料，我去查东西了。别问我了先让我吃饭吧，我饿惨了，早饭就没吃。离开了几个月我忽然觉得不适应工作的节奏了。”  
Karl意味深长地看了Lana一眼：“那当然啦，新上司，新气象，你以为还是以前Zach宠得你无法无天的时代么。”  
Lana张了张口想说点什么，但是Karl没有理她而是转过头开始关心Chris盘子里的食物。  
“Chris，我亲爱的孩子，”Karl微笑着，不过看起来依旧面目狰狞，“每天一杯牛奶，你的牛奶呢？”  
Chris噎住了：“嗯……我忘了……”  
眼看着Karl就要发飙，Zach及时地把自己的牛奶放在Chris面前：“喝我的吧，我只喝了一口。”  
Chris立刻眉开眼笑：“谢谢Zach。”然后自然地就着Zach咬过的吸管开始喝牛奶，Zach也回过头继续和John讨论晚会，奇怪的是桌子上的其他人似乎也没有发现任何不妥，只是继续吃着食物聊天，Karl也是只摇了摇头就没再管Chris。  
不过满心嫉妒的Lana觉得桌上的一切都很不妥，她有点尖刻地开口问道：“Chris，我交给你的材料你弄完了了吗？”  
“Lana！你一定要在吃饭时候讨论工作是吗！逼得他不吃不喝永远干活你就满意了是吗！你没听见他说他早饭就没吃？！”  
Karl看不下去了，Lana真的太过分了。Zach的部门是很忙，但是也没有忙到不能按时吃饭的地步。Lana来之前，Chris都能按时按质按量地完成Zach交给他的工作，而且Karl刚进餐厅就发现了很多和Chris同部门的人已经开始吃饭了，说明工作量重的只有Chris一个人，Karl不相信Chris只是离开了公司三个月工作能力就退化了这么多，Lana来后，Zach不再直接管他部门员工的工作，用脚趾头想也知道Lana就是在针对Chris，而且联系Lana刚才的举动，Karl越发不喜欢这个虚伪做作的女人。  
“我只是希望员工们都把工作放在第一位。”  
Chris拉拉Karl：“没关系Karl，只是聊天而已，Zach和John也在聊工作啊。”他对着Lana笑笑，Lana也回给他一个皮笑肉不笑的笑容，“我都弄完了，放在你的桌之上。”  
“非常好。”Lana脸上的笑容更灿烂。

回到办公室，Lana看了Chris做好的文件，不得不承认，Chris的工作能力真的非常出色。  
“做得好Chris，我明白为什么大家都叫你天才了。”Lana点点头，除却她和Chris之间存在的私人竞争，她确实很欣赏Chris的工作能力。  
可惜，你和我中间夹着一个Zach，而他注定是我的。  
Chris脸上依旧挂着大大的笑容：“谢谢，没有其他事的话我回去继续工作了。”看到Lana点头，Chris转身走出Lana的办公室，走到门口的时候Lana又叫住了他。  
“噢，Chris？”  
“是的？”Chris回头看着Lana。  
“只是一个建议，你不觉得你只是个员工却总是和公司的高层坐在一起吃饭很奇怪吗？”  
Chris不明白，他从进公司开始就一直和Zach他们一起吃午饭。  
“我不明白你的意思？”  
Lana依旧笑的很和蔼：“我的意思是，别的员工看到你总是跟在Zach身边，会觉得你得到那么多的荣誉只是因为你会讨好领导而不是因为你出色的能力，明白吗Chris？为你好，以后别再跟我们一起吃饭了。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

第二天，Zach远远地看到Chris端着餐盘过来，刚想抬手招呼他，Chris就已经停在了他的同事身边，然后加入了他们，而Zach确定，Chris一进餐厅就看见他们了，他是故意避开他们的。  
之后的第三天、第四天也是一样，Chris没有再和他们一起吃过饭。  
Lana的心情终于多云转晴了好几天，她注意到Chris和Zach的感情真的很好，上班几乎是一起来，或者前后相差几分钟进办公室，下班如果Zach没有什么事也会等Chris一起走。Lana去人事翻了档案来看，发现Chris登记的家庭住址和Zach的家在完全相反的方向，但是Zach的家只和Lana隔着一条街，他们一起走才是理所应当的。于是Lana开始在下班前交给Chris一些不轻不重的工作，这些工作总是说多不多说少不少，让你不想留到明天做，但是今天做完的话就不能按时下班。  
一开始Zach总是会等Chris，但是有一天Lana故意没有开车来上班，然后下班的时候去问在办公室等Chris的Zach能不能搭他的顺风车回去。Lana看得出Zach有点为难，于是她立刻表示会和他一起留下来等Chris。  
Lana抓准了Chris对工作认真负责的态度，她知道Chris不会把这点工作留到明天，而且Chris是个绅士，不会让自己陪着等。果然Chris知道后就让Zach和Lana先回家了。  
Zach依旧不放心：“我先送Lana回家然后回来接你。”  
Chris摇摇头：“不用了，等你们到家我也弄完这些了，我可不要一个人留在这等你。我自己坐地铁回家就行了，快去吧Zach，别让女士老等着你。”  
于是Zach才依依不舍地跟着Lana离开了。  
第二天，Lana把车子送去4S店做保养，并且叮嘱了店里的人可以慢一点，她不急着用车，然后借此开始了和Zach一起上下班的幸福生活。自然，Chris在她的作用下，除了在办公室和Zach打个招呼笑一下，几乎不再和Zach有什么往来。  
对这一切最不满的就是脾气暴躁的销售总监，在Chris整整一周没有和他们一起吃饭后，Karl终于在餐桌上质问她了，不过Lana依然能撇得干干净净，毕竟愿不愿意过来一起吃饭是Chris的事，虽然Lana曾经对他说过一些话，但是这件事情只有他们两个人知道，Lana相信Chris不会蠢到把一切都说出来的地步。  
奇怪的是，Karl的怒火在第二天就消失得无影无踪，甚至连他对Lana的态度都变得友好起来。Lana虽然感觉到奇怪，但是在没发现任何端倪后也就随他去了，毕竟她的目的只是消灭情敌，并不是要让Zach和他的朋友们都闹翻。  
周五的办公室总是气氛最活跃的，大家都沉浸在周末即将到来的喜悦中，办公室也不像平日那样井井有条，人们互相穿来穿去，邀约着一起共度周末。  
吃午饭的时候，Lana邀约大家一起去公园野餐。  
“周末有计划吗Zach？”  
“唔……我不知道，暂时没想好要干什么。”Zach咬着勺子，眼睛盯着餐厅转了一圈，看见Chris和Zoe一起坐在窗边——Chris不再和他们一起吃午餐后，没过几天Zoe也不肯跟他们一起了——这让坐在他身边的Lana很不悦。  
“那么明天我们去野餐吧？快到冬天了，再不去的话就要下雪了。”  
Zach赞同：“对啊，之前不是一直说要去？Chris去法国后就泡汤了，现在他回来了还多了个Lana，我们去补上吧？”  
John挑起一根眉毛，他也开始觉得Lana和Zach之间有点不对劲：“搞清楚Zachary，Lana约的只是你。”  
“什么？不！当然是大家一起去，我在征求你们的意见呢。”Lana连忙否认。  
事实上，Lana确实只打算跟Zach一起去，她故意只问Zach一个人有没有安排，如果Karl和John够识趣的话他们自然不会多说话，但是既然Zach自己先开口了，那她也只能顺着话说下去。  
“大家一去吧，我会告诉Chris和Zoe。”  
“好啊，如果这不会打扰你的‘计划’的话。”Karl阴阳怪气地回答。  
Lana无视了他。

吃完午餐后，Lana去了趟编辑部告诉Zoe明天的计划，然后她把Chris叫进了办公室。  
Lana把一份文件递给Chris，Chris疑惑地打开。  
“嗯……这是Mac挑给这期杂志的新配图？模特是Benedict Cumberbatch，god他太瘦了，Zach一直担心他撑不起那些衣服，现在看成片很不错嘛。”  
“是很不错，但是这些照片，不能用。”  
“什么？为什么？”Chris不明白。  
Lana又递给Chris一本杂志：“这套照片跟去年十月刊的风格重复了，改变的只是模特，从衣服到妆容甚至是拍摄的灯光都是一样的，这样的话读者会认为我们在那去年的东西敷衍他们，这套照片必须重拍。”  
“据我所知Benedict已经回英国了。而这期杂志后天见就要下厂印刷。”  
Lana点点头：“找一组替换的照片来，这个任务交给你了Chris。”  
“但是，这些照片都是提前一个月甚至几个月就拍好的，我不可能现在打给Benedict说‘抱歉，你一个月前拍的那组照片不能用，麻烦你吃完晚饭后散步的时候能顺便来一趟纽约吗？我们重新拍一下?’”  
“注意你的语气Chris，怎么想办法那是你的事，记住，后天晚上8点前我要看到你选好的照片。现在出去吧。”  
Chris站在原地没动，他不是傻子，他知道Lana最近都在针对他，但是他不明白这是为什么。  
“为什么让我来做？这是Mac负责的，如果你对照片不满意的话应该告诉Mac。”  
“如果他能胜任这项工作的话一开始就不会挑出一些不能用的照片。而你总是被誉为我们部门的天才不是吗？我相信你能漂亮地完成任务。”  
Chris愤怒地瞪了Lana一会，转身准备离开去做这项“不可能完成的任务”。  
“哦对了Chris？”  
Chris转过身：“还有什么吩咐吗？”  
“明天Zach和我们要去野餐，不介意的话一起来吧。”  
“……不了，明天我肯定得加班，”Chris挥了挥手里的文件，“而且说实话我很介意，祝你们玩得愉快。”

第二天，他们集合的时候少了Chris，Lana又是和Zach一起来的，除了没有拉着手，他们真的就像一对情侣一样。一路上接收了不少人羡慕的目光，而且没有Chris出现，Lana的心情非常好。  
“Chris呢？”Zoe问Zach。  
Lana抢先回答：“昨天我问他的时候他说今天有工作要做不来了，让我们玩得开心。”  
“当然啦，有没有工作你说了算。”Karl看了Lana一眼。  
Lana有点不高兴：“我邀请他了，他来不来是他的意愿，员工选择什么时候完成他们的工作是他们自己的事，难道我还要来管理每个人的作息时间？”  
“是的是的，你说了算亲爱的。”Karl微笑着回答，“他有说是什么工作吗？”Karl问Zach，不再理睬Lana。  
Zach依旧低着头在手机上敲敲打打：“你知道他从来不跟我说他的工作。”  
“唔，毕竟你是他的上司。”

他们在草地上坐下来，开始分享各自带来的食物。  
“Zach。”  
“什么？”  
“为什么你是空着手来的？而且你一直在玩你的手机，你这毫无诚意的混蛋！”  
Zach终于舍得放下他的手机：“你想吃我做的菜就直说Karl。”他一只手撑着下巴想了一会，“事实上，我就是打算来吃白食的。”  
Zach一脸无赖，Karl瞪着他，半天说不出话来。  
“……人不要脸天下无敌……”  
“没关系，我带了很多吃的。”Lana适时地插话，打破了那俩人的瞪眼比赛，她把精心准备好的食物从篮子里拿出来。  
“哇哦，好丰盛啊Lana。”Zoe赞叹道，看着Lana从野餐篮里拿出三明治、曲奇饼、杯子蛋糕、各种水果和蔬菜沙拉，还有咖啡和甜酒。  
大家开始吃东西，Zach依旧是吃两口看一眼手机，一副心不在焉的样子。Lana不断地递给Zach食物，他都礼貌地道谢后放在了一边。  
“我做的东西很难吃么Zach？”Lana笑着问，声音里带着一丝不易觉察的紧张。  
“嗯？不，不是的，我只是还不太饿。”Zach的电话响了，“抱歉失陪一下。”他对Lana笑笑，然后拿着电话走开了。  
Lana看见了电话上的名字是Chris，虽然没看清后面的姓氏，不过她知道一定是Chris Pine，Lana的脸立刻垮了下来。  
Karl坐在对面饶有兴致地看着Lana的脸色变来变去。  
Zach回来的时候，看起来兴高采烈的，因为他不是一个人回来的，身后还跟着另一个人，一个Lana最不想见到的人。  
“Chris！你的工作做完了？”Zoe站起来拥抱了Chris一下。  
Chris开心地笑着：“我运气不坏，Scotty那里留了一组照片是没用过的，我跟他要来了，挑了一下差不多都能用，我已经发到你邮箱了。”最后这句是对着Lana说的。  
“我怎么不知道我们要换照片？”Zach插嘴。  
“今年新拍的这组照片和去年十月刊的确实很像，站在读者的角度我也会认为我们是在拿去年的照片来搪塞读者。”  
Lana正准备说话就被Chris抢了先，她不高兴地闭上嘴巴。  
“明天就要印刷你居然昨天才发现照片有问题？”Zach也不高兴了，他对着Lana发难道，“我们为什么提前两到三个月就开始准备这些东西，为的就是用充足的时间应对一切问题，你这几个月都很不对劲Lana，这一点也不像刚进公司那个专业高效的你。”  
“……很抱歉Zach，我的错，下次不会这样了。”  
“这是最后一次，没有下次，如果再出现这样的事情，那么抱歉，我的部门不容许这样的人存在。”  
“好的，没问题Zach……”Lana的好心情都被破坏了，被上司责骂本来就不是一件愉快的事，何况这个上司还是她的心上人，最重要的是对面还坐着个情敌。  
之前Lana递给Zach他没吃的食物现在都被堆到了Chris的面前，Chris嘴里塞满了蛋糕，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“别讨论工作了Zach，已经解决了不是吗？”他在食物堆里扫了一圈，然后失望地问，“你没有做寿司吗？”  
“哼，他就是空着手来吃白食的。”Karl看到Lana挨了骂感觉心情特别愉悦。  
Zach果然被转移了注意力，他冲着Karl挑挑眉，然后从兜里掏出车钥匙递给Chris：“后备箱里亲爱的，去拿来。”  
Chris欢呼一声，跳起来拉着Zoe去了，回来的时候手里拿着两个大大的寿司盒。  
如果Zach没有骂自己，或者说如果Chris没有来的话，Lana会很高兴能尝到Zach的手艺，但现在盒子里花花绿绿的寿司也提不起Lana的兴致了。  
他们在公园玩到下午才开始收拾东西准备回家，Lana来的时候就是搭Zach的车来的，回去的时候自然也是跟Zach回去。下午的时候因为工作的事Lana一直提不起精神跟Zach说话，她打算回去的时候好好弥补一下，但是他们来到停车场的时候，那个毁掉今天一切的Chris Pine却先她一步上了车。  
“Chris不是跟我们住在相反的方向吗？我以为Karl或者John更适合送他……”Lana勉强笑道。  
“没关系，我们一起走。”Zach对她笑笑，似乎已经忘了之前对Lana发火的事。  
看着Zach钻进驾驶室发动了车子，Lana只好跟着上了车。  
Chris已经在后座上蜷缩着，用Zach的外套把自己包成了一个卷，似乎是打算到家前先补个眠，因为多了一个人，Lana也不想说话了，她用余光从后视镜里瞪着Chris，毫不掩饰眼里的怒意。  
这一切都是你造成的Chris Pine，不管用什么方法，Zach一定是我的！


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

周一一大早，Chris又被叫进了Lana的办公室。  
“照片挑得不错Chris。”Lana笑着说，“幸好有你，不然我们都要遭殃。”  
“谢谢。”Chris也笑着回答，心想道，要是完不成遭殃的只怕只有我一个。  
Lana点点头：“接下来我们准备筹备十二月的圣诞特辑，为保险起见，这次的照片决定由你全权负责。把你认为合适的照片挑出来，周三晨会之前交给我，我们会在晨会上讨论。”  
Chris确定Lana就是在针对他，心里一阵不痛快，他不明白自己到底什么地方得罪了这个新上司。  
“可是有一部分是需要跟编辑讨论过才能确定配图，如果全部由我们决定的话，编辑部那边会有意见。”  
“你可以自己跟编辑去讨论，你也听见Zach说的了，我们不能等到问题发生了才来想办法解决，早点做完一切，我们才有充足的时间应对可能发生的一切。”  
“……可是，全部照片不可能在两天之内讨论完。”  
Lana脸上笑意不减，但是这笑意却没有达到眼底：“唔，既然你能在一天之内解决掉上次的危机，我相信给你两天时间足够了。还有一个任务，之前你去巴黎公司的三个月我要你写一篇关于巴黎流行趋势的文章，配合关于春夏时装周的内容刊登在十一月刊上，同样周三交给我。”  
“Lana，你明知道两天时间不能完成这么多工作，这是一整个小组的工作量，打开天窗说亮话，我什么时候得罪过你吗？最近你一直在针对我，我能看出来。”  
Lana故作惊讶：“我有吗？不不不，Chris，我并没有针对你，我只是相信你的工作能力……”  
“那么不如我们去问问Zach，看看他是不是也认为这么大的工作量是合理的！”  
“搞清楚一件事Chris，现在我是你的上司，不要用Zach来压我明白吗？不管他以前多照顾你，现在这些特权都没有了，在我这里，只有凭实力做事，而不是靠关系。”  
“Zach没有给过我任何特权！我做到今天这一切凭的都是我的实力！”Chris猛地倾身向前，双手拍到桌子上，大声辩驳着。  
“很好，那么继续保持，让我看到你的实力。记住，周三早上晨会之前，我要看到照片和你的文章，如果早上我没有看见资料出现在我的桌子上，那么你也不用出现了。现在出去吧。”  
Chris气呼呼地瞪了Lana一会，她只是低头继续做自己的事，没再看Chris，Chris觉得自己快气得脑充血了，他大步走出了办公室，转身把门板大力地拍回门框里，巨大的声响吸引了办公区的所有目光，在一片疑惑地注视下，Chris感觉自己快脑充血的脸更红了，他真的想直接转身回到Lana的办公室对她说我不干了，或者直接潇洒地走人，她爱折磨谁折磨谁去！  
Chris离开办公室去了楼顶，抽掉半包烟后他渐渐冷静下来，楼顶的微风也吹散了他心头的怒火。  
你想逼我走是吗Lana Winters，我会让你看到，我是怎么凭实力走到今天这一步！

Chris回到办公室后立刻开始着手准备工作，他从摄影师那里要来了所有为圣诞准备的照片，细心挑出他认为合格的，然后去了编辑部，编辑们本来有很多时间慢慢准备十二月刊的文章，Chris现在去要他们都怨声载道，这就是这项工作最大的难处，Chris没有去吃午餐，周一一整天他都耗费在了编辑部跟编辑们软磨硬泡，好在Chris平时在公司人缘不错，编辑们被他缠得没办法，答应先把他要的东西给他弄出来。  
跟所有人协调好后，基本已经到了下班时间，Chris还是不能走，他回到自己的桌子边开始准备Lana让他写的东西。等Chris再次抬起头的时候，办公室只剩下他的桌子还亮着灯，Chris揉揉发红的眼睛，把眼镜扔在桌子上，看看空荡荡的四周，觉得心里也有点空落落的。  
这时，手边的电话在桌子上嗡嗡振动了起来，看到屏幕上的名字，Chris露出了一个微笑，空荡荡的心里瞬间温暖了起来，他拿起电话，正要接通的时候，Chris的余光扫过了Lana办公室的门，脸上的笑容不见了，不悦地嘟起嘴巴，Chris直接把响个不停的电话扔进了包里，然后收拾东西准备去赶最后一班地铁。  
电脑忠实地执行完关机指令，办公室终于归于沉寂。隔壁办公楼的灯光透过落地窗照进房间，映出一个黑色的人影，房间里又重新亮起了电脑的光……

第二天，Chris来到公司后就直接杀到了编辑部，一直在那里盯着编辑直到拿到稿子，为了挑出配图Chris必须先看一遍这些写好的稿子。他把要配文的图片留给编辑，然后带着稿子回到自己的桌边。这些没有审核过的初稿问题很多，Chris一边看一边摇头，但他不打算管这些，他只需要知道文章的内容然后配好图就行。  
一直忙到下午快下班的时候，Chris终于把工作都弄得差不多了，他把照片分门别类地放好，检查了一遍顺序，然后打开昨天写好的文档，准备打印出来。但是，文档打开后，全都变成了一堆堆语序不通的乱码。  
Chris呆住了，他连忙打开其他的文档看了一眼，全部都好好的，只有自己写好的这篇出了问题。Chris连忙给技术部打电话，电话却一直占线，他只好自己去了两层楼下的技术部抓人。  
一般来说，技术部不会有几个人能蹲在办公室里看看报纸，喝着咖啡等到下班，他们从上班开始就在整个公司忙来忙去，给尖叫着的女士或者怒吼着的男士解决咖啡泼在键盘上、一脚踢掉了电源线之类的各种小问题。等Chris终于在化妆部堵到准备下班的Anton回到自己的办公室时，却发现有一个更大的“惊喜”在等着他——他分类放好的照片全部被人翻得乱糟糟，有几张还掉在了地上，没喝完的半杯咖啡也翻倒在上面。  
Chris看着一片狼藉的桌子，几乎快要崩溃，他抓住坐在隔壁的Alice：“有人来过我的桌子吗？”  
“嗯……总监和副总监刚才都在办公区里走来走去，我也不知道他们有没有靠近过这里，我今天太忙了，而且隔着隔板就算隔壁有什么动静我也以为是你。”Alice把头从隔板上伸过来，“哇哦！龙卷风过境，嗯？这太过分了，我觉得总监他们都不会这么干吧，毕竟如果完不成工作，他们也会挨骂。”  
Chris环视了一圈办公区，做完工作准备下班的人已经站起来开始收拾东西，没做完的还在埋头苦干，他看见Lana已经收拾好包包，推门走进了Zach的办公室。不知道是不是错觉，他觉得Lana用余光往这边扫了一眼，嘴角露出了一个不怀好意的微笑。  
“……那可说不定Alice，会咬人的狗不叫。”  
Anton乘着Chris和Alice说话的时候研究了一下Chris的电脑，他抬起头告诉电脑的主人：“你的文档是被人人为弄乱的，不是病毒什么的，我也没办法帮你恢复它。抱歉Chris，看来你得重做了……”

Zach和Lana从办公室里出来准备走，他看见Chris还坐在电脑前发呆。  
“嘿。”  
Chris被吓了一跳，终于回过神，看到Zach和Lana正站在自己桌前。  
“什么？怎么了？”  
“你脸色不好Chris。”Zach伸出手，打算摸摸Chris的额头，Chris闪开了，Zach的手尴尬地停在半空。  
“我没事。”  
听着Chris冷冰冰的语调，Zach不明白他到底在生什么气，明明周末的时候他还好好的。  
“好吧，我不碰你。与其坐着发呆，不如跟我们一块走吧？你好久没和我一起下班了。”  
Chris垂下眼睛：“不，不行Zach，我……我的工作没做完，我得留下来加班。”  
Zach皱起眉：“你最近总是在加班，”他转头看着Lana，“你给他派了这么多工作？”  
“我想Chris只是在法国呆了几个月还不适应纽约的快节奏，你知道的，毕竟法国人总是那么悠闲。”  
Lana温和地笑着，Chris气恼地瞪了她一眼，他当然没傻到当着她的面跟Zach告状，于是他只是低下头继续整理桌子上的文件。  
“是吗？”Zach还是觉得不太对，他还想问问Chris，但是Chris已经低下头忙自己的事，不再理睬他们，Zach只好作罢，他伸手揉揉Chris的头发，“好吧，我们先走了，别忙得太晚。”  
Chris愤怒地抬起头打算送给Zach一个白眼，却只看到他们离去的背影，走进电梯前，Lana趁着Zach看不见，她回过头对着Chris做了个“明早”的口型，然后跟着Zach消失在了电梯里。  
Chris既愤怒又委屈，等到电梯离开后他把桌子上的东西全都扫到了地上，紧咬着嘴唇把整个人蜷到了凳子里。

一般来说，Lana和Zach一起回家的时候总是有说有笑的，但今天Zach明显心不在焉，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，一副不愿意开口多说的样子。  
等待红绿灯的时候，Lana终于忍不住先开口了。  
“Zach？你在担心Chris吗？”  
“……有点，这孩子之前一直跟我一起回家，现在他都是自己坐地铁。”Zach叹了口气，“我答应他妈妈好好照顾他。”  
“很抱歉……我的车就快修好了，到时候你又能送他回家了。”  
Zach温和地笑笑：“我不是那个意思，你可以一直跟我一起回家的。我只是不明白，自从他从法国回来，他一直在加班。”Zach看了Lana一眼，开玩笑道，“说真的Lana，你没有故意刁难他吧？”  
Lana心头一跳，Zach是不是发现了什么？还是说Chris跟他告状了？  
“不！怎么会！我知道你都拿他当弟弟，相信我我也一样！”  
Zach笑起来：“嘿，放松点，我开玩笑的。”  
Lana松了一口气：“Zach，你觉不觉得，你们是不是有点太宠Chris了？”  
Zach脸上依旧挂着笑：“不，我没有宠Chris，至少在工作上没有。Chris他真的很优秀，很多事情交给他做我总是很放心，他也一次都没有让我失望过，每一次他都出色地完成了任务。所以我才奇怪他为什么会加班，他以前总是第一个完成工作叫着要回家的人。”  
这下轮到Lana沉默了，看来Chris在Zach心里的分量很重，要想达到目的，还要继续下功夫。  
“唔……Chris的资料上写着他是英文系毕业的，我以为他去《纽约客》那样的杂志会更适合他，或者是我们的编辑部，为什么他选择了我们部门呢？”  
“我拉着他来的，可能是习惯吧，他跟我一起长大，我总是想着要照顾他，把他放在我眼皮底下总是更放心些，其实Karl他们也跟我说过Chris去别的部门有更大的发展空间，但是，我总是不想他离开我身边，Chris自己也没提……哎，我是不是太自私了？”  
Lana感觉呼吸有点不太顺畅：“……你该多为Chris的将来考虑考虑，最近他频繁地加班也许就是力不从心的预兆。”  
“……你说得对，我会考虑的。”  
Lana对Zach露出一个自认为迷人的微笑。  
车子停在Lana的公寓楼下，Zach看着Lana消失在门后，看起来若有所思。想了一会儿，Zach发动车子准备掉头，一边拨通了Karl的电话。  
“晚上好Karl，有空吗？”  
“没有！”  
“请你吃饭。”  
“……哼！去哪儿吃？”  
“公司。十分钟后见。”  
“去你的！！！”  
赶在Karl骂起来之前，Zach就挂断了电话。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

 

周三的早晨，Lana是自己搭地铁来的，Zach一早给她发了简讯告知有事已经先去公司了，而Lana自己的车保养好后干脆被她停在了几个街区外的付费停车场，她可不想踩着高跟鞋走几条街去开车。  
Lana沉着脸走进办公室，看到Chris的座位上没有人后，她露出了一个微笑，当她看到自己的办公桌上和昨天一样干净整洁，并没有摆着那份Chris应该在今天一大早就摆在自己桌上的文件时，她的心情终于多云转晴了。  
就算你是天才Chris Pine，也不可能在这么短的时间内完成这么多的工作，更何况……  
Lana淡定地在办公室等到开会前一刻，Chris的文件依旧没有出现，她抱着自己的资料走出办公室，Chris的桌子还是空的，临阵脱逃了么Chris？Lana愉快地敲着自己怀里的资料，事实上，她自己早就准备好了另外一份材料，不管Chris今天有没有完成自己交给他的任务，Lana交上去的都不会是署着Chris名字的那份。  
“发生了什么好事吗Lana？你看起来心情很好的样子。”带着笑意的声音从背后传来。  
Lana吓了一跳，她转过身，Zach站在她身后，抱着自己的文件，等着Lana一起上楼去开会。  
“哦，没事，就是觉得心情很好。对了，Chris没有来上班吗？我交给他一个工作，他应该在今天给我答复的。”  
“如果你是说这份材料的话，早上他交给我了。”Zach扬了扬手里的文件夹，然后把它和自己的资料放在了一起，并没有交给Lana的意思。  
Lana心头一跳，有点不祥的预感，她勉强笑道：“他不是应该交给我吗？为什么给了你？”  
Zach皱了皱眉头：“今天我来得比较早，Chris已经在这了，他说这个材料很重要，你又没来，放在桌子上他又不放心，就交给我了。怎么，交给我有什么问题吗？”  
“不！当然不是！”Lana连忙否认，“那么，Chris人呢？”  
“他通宵都在加班，早上我看他很累的样子，就放了他一天假让他回去休息了。”  
Lana一直瞟着Zach怀里的文件，Zach注意到了她的视线：“文件有什么问题吗Lana？”  
“……没有，我只是想，也许开会前我应该看一看文件？看看有没有问题什么的，你知道JJ不是会允许错误的人。”  
Zach依旧笑得很温和：“同样的，我也不是。文件我已经看过了，Chris做得很好，有些小的错误我已经改正过来了。你知道吗Lana，昨晚我考虑了你说的那些话，今天看了Chris的文章我觉得你说得很有道理。”  
突然的话题转换，Lana一下子没有反应过来：“什么？什么话？”  
Zach只是笑笑，会议室已经到了，他没有继续和Lana说下去，只是走到自己的座位上坐好，开始做会前准备。  
Lana忐忑不安地在自己的位子上坐好，心脏依旧在狂跳，Chris跟Zach说了什么吗？Zach是在责怪自己给了Chris太多工作让他通宵加班吗？而且Chris是怎么完成这些工作的？自己不是明明把那些材料给……  
这时，两道冰冷的视线打断了Lana的思绪，她抬起头，看见Karl和John坐在自己的对面，两人都虎着一张脸，而且都挂着浓重的黑眼圈，一副昨晚没睡觉的样子。看到Lana望向自己，Karl和John立刻换上了一个大大的微笑。  
“早啊Lana，你今天真是光彩照人。”Karl恭维道。  
“是啊，整个人都焕发着光芒。”John一边附和，一边把自己手里的咖啡递给Lana，“喝咖啡吗女神？”  
看着笑成一朵花的两人，Lana觉得今天的一切都很不对劲：“不了，我有一杯了，谢谢你们的赞美。”  
Lana也露出一个微笑，对面的Karl和John笑得更灿烂了。  
整个会议Karl和John都挂着这怪异的微笑，还时不时看Lana一眼，只要Lana一把视线转向他们那边，这两人脸上的笑容就会变得更灿烂，一副想到了什么好事的样子，就连JJ进来的时候都奇怪地看了他们一眼。  
接下来的会议流程和每一次例会一样别无二致，直到JJ看了Zach交给他的Chris做好的文件。他没有对那些照片发表任何意见，只是看了一遍就放在了一边，这代表他对照片没有意见，已经通过了，倒是他拿着Chris的文章看了一遍又一遍，会议室里的人都眼观鼻鼻观心，大气不敢出，生怕JJ哪里不满意发起脾气来。这个小个子男人平时一副笑眯眯和蔼可亲的样子，但是发起脾气来比Zach这个大魔王还恐怖。  
整个会议室只有Zach一副气定神闲的样子，他静静地坐在那翻着手上的样刊，毫不在意JJ已经开始第三遍阅读那篇文章。  
果然，JJ放下那叠纸，露出一个满意的微笑：“这篇文章写得真不错，我还不知道我们编辑部有个这么有才华的孩子。”  
Zach轻咳了一声：“事实上，这个孩子是我们部门的。”  
“是吗？”JJ更诧异了，“怪不得看你一副自豪得尾巴都要翘上天的样子。”他拿起放在一旁的照片，“那么这些也是他挑的？都做得不错，但是相比起这篇文章来说就要稍逊一筹了，Zach，我看这个……Chris Pine他更适合呆在编辑部而不是艺术部，你说呢？”  
Zach露出一个微笑：“以前只觉得他在我手下做什么都很出色，现在看来他确实适合去编辑部。”  
JJ点点头：“那么，让他交接好本部的工作，周一就去编辑部报道吧，我期待看到他其他的文章。”  
“没问题。”Zach脸上的笑容和Karl他们的一样灿烂了。

会议结束后，Lana故意磨蹭到了最后一个走，她还没有整理好自己的情绪，她怕自己会忍不住去质问Zach为什么总是这么帮着Chris，自己到底哪里比Chris差！  
等Lana离开会议室的时候，走廊里已经空荡荡的，Lana转过拐角，却差点撞上了一个人。  
“啊！”  
Lana重心不稳地向后倒去，好在对面的人及时伸手拉住了她，是Zach。  
“啊……谢谢Zach。”Lana可以感觉到自己的脸红了，“忘了拿东西吗？”  
Zach笑了：“不，我是在等你Lana。”  
“发……发生了什么事吗？”  
Zach自然地接过Lana手里的文件抱在自己怀里，开始往电梯走去。Lana有点惊讶，但是立刻回过神来跟上了Zach。  
“昨晚我想了很多，关于昨天在车上你跟我说的话。我把Chris放在自己身边，我以为我是在保护他，可事实上，那只是阻碍了他的事业发展，Chris所拥有的才华不能被我自私地隐藏起来，他有他自己的路要走。”Zach笑笑，“今天就算JJ不提，我也打算要把Chris调去编辑部了，也许离开我们杂志社去别的地方他会发展得更好，但我还是无法放他离开我太远。你知道吗，在我心里，不管Chris将来走多远，他永远都是那个小小软软的金发小天使，甜甜地笑着，摇摇摆摆地冲过来要我抱抱。”  
说到小时候的Chris，Zach脸上满满的都是快乐和幸福，而Lana感觉心情更糟糕了，本来Chris离开本部去了编辑部的话，能见到Zach的机会就会变得更少，而自己就能近水楼台先得月，但是看来Chris在Zach心里占的分量不是一般的重。  
“我明白的，就像……哥哥对待弟弟那样？”Lana试探道。  
Zach歪着头想了想：“有点吧，有时候我哥哥也会跟我罗里吧嗦的。”  
Lana终于露出一个微笑：“哥哥关心弟弟那是应该的。”  
只是兄弟那就无所谓了……  
Zach还是笑笑，没有回答也没有否认：“不管怎么样，谢谢你让我想通了Lana，为了表示感谢，晚上我请你吃饭？”  
Lana停下了，心里有点小小的忐忑和期待，她决定不再忍耐：“……你是在邀请我约会吗？”  
“你要这么想的话，也可以。”Zach依旧保持着迷人的微笑，而Lana觉得心脏就要停跳了。

这周剩下来的两天，Chris交接了自己的工作后就准备去编辑部报道了，而Lana在那晚的约会后一直心情大好，而且Chris就要离开，她也没再去给Chris找麻烦，Chris难得地能够按时下班，但是他和Zach之间似乎也出了点问题，他下班后没有等Zach，直接自己离开了。  
一切都在朝着Lana喜欢的方向发展。Zach跟她一起上下班，偶尔会在外面吃个晚饭或者看场电影；在办公室视线相交的时候Zach会朝她露出一个微笑，而Lana则会害羞地低下头或者慌乱地转开视线，嘴角却一直挂着甜蜜的微笑。  
他们看起来俨然是一对甜蜜的情侣，这一切迅速地在公司流传开来，人人都知道艺术总监和副总监关系暧昧得很，知道的人羡慕者有之，嫉妒者有之，Lana在开心之余又有点小小的不满足，在外人看来他们幸福又甜蜜，但其实只有她自己知道，她和Zach连一垒都没上过。  
至于Zach的朋友们反而没对这件事发表任何看法，他们似乎完全没有听到满公司飞传的留言，表现得跟平时并没有什么两样。  
或许，不那么一样。  
Karl和John自从那天开会后就一直怪怪的，Karl跟Lana说话的时候不再阴阳怪气的，甚至有点和蔼可亲；而John总是殷勤地给Lana拿食物，每当Lana拒绝的时候他看起来都很失望的样子。  
也许，这是因为Zach的缘故？Lana看看坐在自己身边的男人，不管怎么说，能改善和他们的关系Lana还是很高兴的。  
至于Chris，Lana几乎没再见到他出现在Zach的生活里，Zach自己也不再提到他。那天他们在餐厅遇上了，但也只是彼此笑笑就错身离开了。  
就是这样，坚持到最后的人，才有资格陪他走一辈子。

Lana化好妆，看着镜中自信的自己，今天是周六，Zach约她一起去逛街，Lana告诉自己，今天一定要让他们的关系有所进展。  
出乎意料地，Zach带着Lana来到了一家珠宝店，Zach让Lana自己看看，他找到珠宝工匠，然后拿出了一个方方的小盒子，Lana看到盒子里好像是一枚戒指，但是她离得有点远，没有看得很真切。  
“……有点太大，我要改小一点……”  
Lana听见那边飘来断断续续的对话，她确定盒子里的就是戒指，但是，这是要送给谁的呢？难道是……  
会是自己期待的那样吗？Lana的心狂跳起来。  
二十分钟后，Zach改完了他的戒指，之前他们把车停在了街角， Zach去开车，让Lana在原地等他。Lana乘机回到珠宝店，她询问了刚才那个珠宝匠，知不知道Zach买戒指要干什么，然后，她得到了一个让她雀跃欢喜的答案。  
“那个年轻人？他买戒指要跟他的爱人求婚来着。”  
Lana上车后询问Zach接下来的行程，她感觉整个人都漂浮在空中，有种不真实的虚浮感。  
“去趟花店。”  
“……为什么忽然要去逛花店？”Lana试探道。  
“要订一些花。”  
“为了什么呢？”  
“下周个周末我要在家里举办一个聚会，现在提前邀请你参加Lana，一个很重要的聚会。”  
“……好吧，为了惊喜的神秘性我就不问了，你去哪儿我都乖乖地跟着去就是了。”  
“对了，”Zach一手握着方向盘，空出一只手从上衣口袋里拿出一个盒子递给Lana，“给你一个礼物。”  
Lana的心扑通扑通直跳，她接过盒子，发现这并不是刚才那个装戒指的盒子，她有点失望，Lana打开盒子，里面躺着一枚胸针。  
“Zach？为什么……”  
Zach勾起嘴角：“为了下周的聚会，提前给你个礼物，到时候还有个惊喜给你。”  
Lana感觉心里暖暖的，幸福来得太突然，当然，她不会戳穿说她已经知道了下周的惊喜是什么的。  
在花店里，Zach选好了聚会上要的花，然后站在那一排排的玫瑰前不动了。  
看到Zach盯着那些玫瑰发呆，Lana对自己的猜测又确信了几分。  
店主走过来询问Zach需要什么帮助，Zach小声地跟店主说了自己的要求，他压低声音似乎是为了不让花架后面的Lana听见，但是Lana也不在乎，她已经知道了Zach想干什么，自然也不在乎他说些什么了。  
Lana一直沉浸在喜悦里，就连Zach说要去蛋糕店给Chris买蛋糕吃都没有破坏她的好心情。

接下来的一周时间对Lana来说过得那么慢，Lana是个热爱工作的人，她从来不会觉得工作的时光过得慢，可是当你对一件事有了期待，每一分每一秒都变得那么漫长。  
终于熬到了周五，Zach中午请假先回家了，留下Lana自己回去，不过Lana不在意。她走到公司门口的时候遇见了Karl和这周刚刚升职去《GQ》当任艺术总监的John，John抱着一盒甜甜圈，看到Lana走过来，他热情地询问Lana要不要来一个。  
这次Lana没有拒绝，她从盒子里挑走了一个甜甜圈，然后跟他们道别走到路边等出租车。  
John合起甜甜圈盒子，脸上的笑容瞬间消失，他盯着Lana的背影：“噎死你！”  
Karl理解地拍了拍John的肩。  
第二天，Lana特地打扮了一番，戴上了那天Zach送给她的胸针。Lana比预定的时间早了一个小时出门，准备去看看Zach有没有什么需要自己帮忙的，她住得离Zach不远，而且她打定主意今天要在Zach家留宿，于是她没开车。  
二十分钟后，Lana出现在了Zach家门口，她按了门铃，然后听见了一阵犬吠渐渐靠近了门边。  
Zach有养狗？  
Lana听见有人在制止那只乱吠的狗，声音听起来很耳熟，Lana一时没有想起来那是谁的声音，有人来得比自己还早吗？  
门打开了，站在门里的人，是Chris。  
Lana愣了一会，她很久没有见到Chris了，一时之间不知道该作何反应，或者说，她没有想到Zach也邀请了Chris。  
“嗨！你来的真早Lana。快进来吧。”Chris首先出声跟Lana打了招呼。  
Lana走进屋子，她还是有点怔怔的。  
一只黑色的大狗对着Lana龇着牙，喉咙里发出低低的吼声，Lana停下脚步，有点害怕地望着那只狗。  
“Noah！回房间去！快去！”Chris关好门走过来替Lana赶走了大狗，Noah不甘心地叫了两声，但还是乖乖地听Chris的话走到楼上去了。  
Lana感觉更诧异了，这时Chris伸着懒腰一手挠着那头有点乱糟糟的金色短发走进了开放式厨房——那熟悉的样子就像是在自己家一样——一边跟Lana说着话。  
“抱歉Lana，Noah平时不这样，今天Zach偷懒了没有出去遛它，它一大早就在发脾气。随便坐吧，Zach出去买东西了一会就回来。”  
“……好的，谢谢。还没有说，好久不见了Chris。”Lana环视着Zach的房子，这个位于28层的高层公寓有极开阔的视野，房子的装修以白色为主，看起来亮丽大方，白色的沙发上放满了鼓鼓囊囊色彩鲜艳的抱枕，让房子显得不那么单调，起居室的落地窗前还摆放着一架天文望远镜，Zach喜欢天文？看来以后可以多和他去去天文馆什么的……  
“是啊，编辑部可比艺术部忙多了，”Chris撇撇嘴回答道，然后在吧台后面弯下腰，开始敲打柜子的门，“不管我以前怎么压迫那些编辑的，现在我为此感到万分……后悔！”  
Chris用力拽着那扇门：“不知道Zach搞了什么鬼，这扇门就是……打不开！”他站起来喘着粗气，“抱歉Lana，本来我想给你调杯酒什么，我挺会调酒的。”  
Lana感到一丝不悦，为了Chris那让人恼火的仿佛他就是这个家的主人的态度，也因为Lana猜到了那个柜子里藏着什么，而她还不想这个“惊喜”被破坏，她和Chris仿佛天生就是冤家，只要在一起，Chris总有办法让她变得很恼火。  
“我想你最好别乱翻他的东西，既然Zach把门锁上那一定是不想让你知道里面有什么。”  
“好吧，你说的对。”Chris又挠了挠头，然后转身打开冰箱，查看里面有什么饮料。  
“你要牛奶还是果汁？”  
“水就好，谢谢。”  
Chris给Lana倒了一杯水，然后为自己倒了一杯牛奶，还从饼干罐里捞出了几块小饼干。他端着这些东西来到起居室，自然地窝进了落地窗前的藤椅里。  
“抱歉Lana，我昨晚没睡好，”说着Chris打了个哈欠，“等会Zach回来陪着你我去洗个脸什么的吧，不然我又要睡着了。”  
“……我以为你和Zach吵架了Chris，这几天在公司看到你们都不说话。”  
“哦，那个啊，你知道的，Zach把我弄去了编辑部，还没跟我商量过，我是说，难道我的意见不重要吗？我也还是挺想留在艺术部的啊。”Chris抱怨道，似乎忘记了在艺术部时，就是坐在他对面的人给了他那么多工作，Chris开始和Lana抱怨Zach不尊重他的意见把他调去了编辑部的事，他们为此冷战了一个星期。  
“后来，毕竟在不同的部门，见面的机会就少了很多，不过，总算是过去了。”Chris满嘴都是饼干，嘟嘟囔囔地回答。  
这时，门锁处传来钥匙的声音和一阵交谈声，应该是Zach回来了，Lana忽然有点紧张，而Chris立刻从椅子上跳下来，跑去了玄关。  
“嗨，你回来了，哦，还有Karl，你们在门口遇上了？”  
“在超市遇上的，显然这个家伙被Natalie管急了，准备去偷渡两包香烟。”  
Lana听见Karl响亮地哼了一声。  
“Zach，Lana来了，你们陪她聊天吧，我再去洗个脸，我还是好……困……”  
说着Chris不等Zach回答，就自然地上楼去了，而Zach也没说什么。  
等Zoe和John到了，一群人开始吵吵闹闹地挤在厨房里做菜，只有Chris，还是坐在藤椅里看着他们吵闹，他下楼的时候把Noah也带下来了，现在正在跟Noah玩饼干抛接游戏。  
等饭菜的香味在房子里弥漫开来，Chris终于肯屈尊驾临厨房，他在每个人做好的菜里搜刮了一圈，然后咋着嘴巴评论道：“Lana做菜真好吃啊！相比之下Karl就……啧啧……”  
虽然不喜欢Chris，但是得了称赞谁又会不高兴呢，Lana笑着道了谢。  
Karl气急败坏：“臭小鬼！等一下你一筷子都不准碰我的菜！”  
“那可不行Karl！如果连我都不吃你做的菜的话，就更没有有人愿意吃了！”  
“……你这可恶的小混蛋！！！”

午餐时间依旧闹哄哄的，主要是Karl和Chris在争抢食物，John眼疾手快地抢走了每个菜的精华，然后护着自己的盘子坐在了角落里，一副谁敢过来抢就要咬谁的样子——Noah陪着他一起。  
吃完饭后，Lana帮着Zach把脏盘子都收进洗碗机里，然后给每个人倒了一杯酒。  
他们在起居室坐好，等着主人发言。  
Zach站在吧台后面，举起酒杯。  
“女士们先生们——”  
坐在藤椅里的Chris怪叫一声：“说重点Zach。”  
“好吧好吧，”佯装生气地瞪了Chris一眼，Zach跳过了那些繁文缛节，“今天的聚会是为了庆祝几件事，第一件事，你们都知道了，我们亲爱的John，离开我们了……”  
“不要说得像是葬礼一样！”坐在吧台前的John咬牙切齿。  
“不管怎么样，”Zach呵呵笑着，“恭喜你John。”  
大家欢呼着举杯，John从椅子上站起来装模作样地鞠了个躬：“谢谢大家，今天这顿我请，不要客气。”  
又笑骂了几句，他们安静下来，等着Zach宣布第二件事。  
“第二件事，JJ跟我说起，以前我们的Karl同学在艺术部做得很出色，他想知道你有没有兴趣回来，当任新的艺术总监？”  
大家都愣住了，Zoe问道：“那么，你呢Zach？”  
Lana紧紧地盯着Zach，这次人事变动来得有点突然，自己一点消息也没收到。  
“从明年一月开始，JJ就不在我们这里了，他将调任集团的编辑总监，总管我们的所有杂志，而我，将出任你们的新总编。”  
寂静了一秒，然后欢呼声爆发开来。  
John隔着吧台拥抱了Zach：“吓死学长了！我还以为因为你脾气太坏终于要被开掉了！”  
“嘿！怎么说话呢！”  
每个人都拥抱——顺便殴打——了Zach，Lana挂着灿烂的微笑，心里却不太高兴，按理说Zach升职，那么空出来的总监职位应该由她来担任，为什么要平调原本是销售总监的Karl呢？  
“想不到吧？”一个声音在Lana耳边轻轻说。  
Lana转过头，是原本坐在单人沙发上的Zoe。  
“你说什么想不到？”Lana依旧微笑着。  
“你心里在想，为什么不直接让你当艺术总监，而是要让Karl来当。”  
Lana张嘴想反驳，但是Zoe砸了咂嘴制止了她。  
“你不服气，但是我告诉你，艺术部原本的副总监就是Karl，后来销售部出了很大的乱子，Karl临危受命调去了销售部，现在Zach作为新的总编，想让以前的搭档回来那是理所应当的。”  
“……你怎么知道这些，你和我应该是一起进公司。”  
“搞好同事关系能让你得到很多有用的信息，不只是这一条哦。当然啦，原本以为是自己的东西最后却落入了别人的口袋，你不高兴我能理解。”Zoe意有所指。  
“我当然高兴——”  
“啊啊啊啊，”Zoe摇着手指，“别说谎Lana，你心里想什么我很清楚，不止我清楚，Karl也清楚，John和Zach也很清楚。奉劝你一句，别再妄想得到不属于你的东西。”  
说完，Zoe踩着优美的步子，走到了Zach身边，留下目瞪口呆的Lana，站在原地。  
Chris回到沙发这边，看到Lana一个人站着发呆。  
“Lana？你怎么了？看起来脸色不太好的样子。”  
Lana回过神：“没……没事。”  
Zoe说的话是什么意思？她知道了什么？还有，什么是自己得不到的？Lana茫然地想着，自己最想得到的……她抬头看向Zach。  
但是不可能啊！自己明明看见Zach去珠宝店改戒指，而且确定了Zach的戒指是求婚用的，那么，还有什么呢？还有什么是自己遗漏的……  
“……Lana？”  
从怔忡中回过神，Lana才意识到Zach已经叫了她好几声。  
“什么事Zach？”  
“我刚刚在说，Karl和John调职后，他们两个原本的职位都空出来了，JJ和我都没有想好人事任命，我想知道你对这两个职位有没有兴趣，我认为这两个职位都是很好的发展平台，以后不管你是留在这里还是想去别的杂志，都是一块很好的踏板，我喜希望你能考虑一下。”  
“……好的Zach，我会认真考虑的。”  
Zach点点头，看着开始聊天的好友们，他深吸一口气弯下腰打开吧台柜子的门，从里面抱出藏着的东西，然后清了清嗓子，让大家都注意到他。  
Lana看着Zach抱在怀里的那一大捧玫瑰花，刚才Zoe的话带来的不愉快都被她抛到了九霄云外。  
来了，来了！  
大家都安静下来，他们都意识到Zach想要干什么，Karl和John互相看了一眼，脸上都带着喜悦的笑容，Zoe眨眨眼睛，忍住因为喜悦而流出了泪水，而Chris的脸上泛起了一阵红晕，整个人看起来就像一只可爱的红苹果。  
Lana没有注意到站在自己身边的Chris的异常，她满心喜悦地看着Zach手捧玫瑰向自己走来，他的眼神里充满浓浓的爱意，专注地注视着……Chris？  
Lana诧异地发现，Zach根本没有在看自己，而是看着自己身边的Chris！Zach脸上带着深情的微笑走过来，然后在Chris面前单膝跪地，拿出了那枚Lana没有看清的戒指，白金的指环上镶着一颗蓝宝石，款式简单大方，那是一只男戒……  
不知道是谁，把呆在原地的Lana拉开了，她怔怔地任由那人把自己挡在身后。  
Zach在Chris面前跪下：“Chris，认识你到现在，我们一起走过了26年，这9000多个日日夜夜，我每一天都在幻想，我单膝跪在你面前时是什么样子，我是已经满头白发还是依旧年轻帅气——不许笑，我就是很帅！你会答应我吗？你会哭吗？还是会笑？你会穿着我最喜欢的那件白衬衣吗？我彻夜难眠，担心如果你拒绝我该怎么办……我犹豫了很久，我害怕你拒绝，更害怕你被人抢走，我是如此地爱你，所以，我鼓起勇气来问问你，实际上，你一定不记得，这句话26年前第一次见到你我就问过你：Chris Pine，你愿意和我结婚吗？不管疾病还是健康，不管贫穷还是富有，你愿意，让我来守护你，照顾你，每一天每一夜，直到我的生命走到尽头，Chris，我爱你，没有你，我的人生是不完整的，我的半身是残缺的，你是我此生爱的源头，心的归属。嫁给我吧，和我在一起一辈子。”  
Chris低着头，一颗颗晶莹的泪珠滴下来，掉在玫瑰上，变成了闪耀的小露珠。他轻轻颤抖着点点头：“傻瓜Zach……我又不是女生，为什么……为什么要用玫瑰！”  
这一刻，Zach自己也忍不住泪水，他跟Chris，相识26年，在一起10年，以后的一辈子也要一起走下去，他等这一天，等了太久太久……  
“因为你是我的小公主Chris，你愿意让我做你骑士吗？”  
Chris抢过玫瑰花，紧紧抱在自己怀里：“不许叫我公主！”  
Zach破涕为笑：“那么，你愿意让我成为你最忠心的骑士吗，Chris王子？”  
“……我愿意。”  
Chris伸出手，让Zach把戒指套在他的手上，把自己的一生，交给这个人……  
Zach站起来，替Chris擦擦脸。他望着他爱人那双温柔的蓝色深海，轻轻把一个吻落在了眼睑上，舌尖舔掉了挂在眼角的晶莹泪珠。  
“别哭了，哭成小花猫了。”  
Chris把脸埋进Zach的颈窝。  
“我爱你……我爱你Zach……”  
“我也是宝贝，我也是，我爱你……”

Lana不知道自己是怎么离开Zach家的，她浑浑噩噩地走在大街上。  
他们是青梅竹马……  
他们在一起10年，从高中就开始……  
是啊，不要妄想得到不属于自己的东西，Zach……Zach……这个人，从一开始就不属于自己啊……  
早该注意到的，Chris和Zach在一起的时候那么自然，他能就着Zach用过的吸管喝饮料，能躲在Zach的办公室偷懒睡午觉，他们家的地址明明不一样却一起上下班，怪不得Chris今天的一切表现都那么自然，因为那真的就是他的家，他和Zach的家……  
Lana觉得自己就是一个笑话，而那些看笑话的人，Zoe，John，Karl，甚至是Zach，在她自以为掌握了一切的时候，早已经笑的前俯后仰了……  
Lana抬起头，看着一片乌云飘过来遮住了阳光，瓢泼的大雨浇头而下。  
你真蠢啊Lana，蠢的上帝都为你哭泣……

最后一次阅读了自己的辞职报告，Lana按下了发送键，看着发送成功的提示，Lana缓缓地笑了。  
我输了，输得那么彻底，输得那么痛彻心扉……

END


End file.
